Alpharius
Alpharius is the result of the Axis Government's experiments with biological and genetic experimentation. The person who would later be known as Alpharius, along with nine other "brothers", were created under lab conditions at the Blue Plateau Research Facility for the Artificial Enhanced Warrior Project. Scientists were able to edit their genes to better suit a military purpose, with the intention of making the creations stronger, faster, smarter, and most importantly, unflinchingly loyal. After his birth, Alpharius and his brothers were immediately biologically enhanced to expedite their development into adolescence. In his teenage years, Alpharius was subject to a regimen of daily trainings and trials in efforts to make him a super soldier. In order to differentiate him and the other creations of the lab, the name Alpharius was given to him, and his brothers received other names. During training, Alpharius learned martial arts, marksmanship, and the use of power armor. During his adolescence, one of his brothers, Septième, shot and killed a training instructor as an act of insubordination. Septième was immediately put under arrest. News of this incident got to the Axis Government, and the government demanded that the Artificial Enhanced Warrior Project be shut down, and its creations terminated, as the project was a failure, and the super soldiers were considered too dangerous to be left alive. Alpharius was able to figure out his creator's intentions and, along with eight of his brothers, deciding to leave Septième, attempted to break out of the Blue Plateau. The breakout was successful for Alpharius, but his brothers were killed by the extremely well armed Blue Plateau security forces. After escaping Blue Plateau, Alpharius wanders the wastes, where he makes out a survivalist life today. Origins Due to wanting to remain uncontested in its rulership of The World and reliance on mercenaries, the Axis needed a breed of warriors that were superior from its subjects. Normal humans that made up the majority of the population of The World were not suitable for the Axis' long term plans.. To combat this, the Axis Government commissioned the Blue Plateau Research Facility in Gula Royale to create a more powerful breed of humanity to use as super soldiers. Blue Plateau specialized in advanced sciences involving anomalous materials, theoretical physics, and biotechnology. The Axis Government specified that the super soldiers meet a certain list of criteria. Most notably, these soldiers had to be extremely strong, mentally more powerful, able to utilize ki, and most importantly, extremely subordinate. The Blue Plateau Research Facility decided to create ten prototype specimens for what they called the Artificial Enhanced Warrior Project. Scientists working in the biotechnology sector were able to engineer specialized sperm and egg cells that would result in an embryo that had the best genes for soldiers. These ten embryos were cultivated under lab conditions. In 236 AC, When their "births" were ready, the ten specimens were immediately modified biologically to grow into adolescents extremely quickly. The specimens were given basic educations, with advanced education into mechanics, management, and mathematics. It was around this time when one of the specimens was given the name Alpharius, meaning "the first" to differentiate him from his classmates. Eventually, the specimens grew up into adolescents, and their combat trainings began. Blue Plateau contracted a group of military personnel to develop a training regimen for the specimens. Their first instructor, Kaldoor, took on a role of being a pseudo-father figure to them, and referred to the group as "brothers." The brothers learned basic martial arts, military tactics, and military tradition from Kaldoor. Perhaps most importantly, Kaldoor promoted a sense of familiarity between the specimens, allowing them to truly cultivate brotherhood between themselves. As such, the brothers began started to become exposed to normal human emotions, and began to refer to Kaldoor as "Papa." However, once this first phase of training was over, Kaldoor left. The instructor to continue their training was Bainbridge. His approach to training was almost antithesis of Kaldoor's. Bainbridge saw the brothers as nothing but necessary evils and treated them like property. The brothers grew to resent Bainbridge, who taught them marksmanship and melee combat. When the brothers were proficient in combat, they were given their suits of power armor. Each brother took a suit in a different color to differentiate themselves, and Alpharius took a blue one. Combat training continued with Bainbridge, but this time within power armor. During one extended training exercise, Bainbridge was being especially hard on the brothers. He was delivering personal insults to the brothers, making examples out of their mistakes, and depriving them of food and shelter. In one instance, Bainbridge saw Septième, one of Alpharius's brothers, fire slightly off target when he was practicing at a shooting range, and began to shout him down, calling him a "mutant" and "freak of nature." After several minutes, Septième had enough and impulsively shot him with his boltgun, creating an inch wide hole in Bainbridge's heart, killing him instantly. Security forces of the Blue Plateau instantly swarmed onto the scene, trying to arrest Septième. However, Septième was in full power armor, and had his boltgun. Septième was able to fight off dozens of security forces due to his enhanced nature, shooting and killing those who tried to fire upon him, and crushing with his fist those who attempted to approach him. It wasn't until another brother, Kyu, subdued Septième himself. Septième was immediately stripped of his armor and put under arrest. All trainings for the brothers were put on hold, and news of the incident eventually reached the Axis Government. The government decided that the Artificial Enhanced Warrior Project was a failure, due to the insubordination of Septième. The project was ordered to be scrapped and the specimens were ordered to be terminated due to how dangerous they were. All the brothers except for Septième were allowed to wander the Blue Plateau facility freely, but not leave. Due to the lack of trainings, the brothers had almost nothing to do. Alpharius wondered what was going on, and decided to find out what was going on. Sneaking into the administration wing at night, he effortlessly broke the lock on the door with his superhuman strength. Snooping around the office, he discovered one of the letters from the Axis Government, ordering his and his brothers' termination. Although the brothers lacked many emotions and instincts, self-preservation was not one of them. Alpharius immediately went to his brothers to report their impending death. The brothers decided to escape the facility. In order to get past the security, they decided to obtain their gear. The nine brothers broke into the armory, fighting off security with their bare hands. Two of his brothers were immediately killed by the security forces, as they had weaponry. Alpharius and the others quickly grabbed their swords, boltguns, and power armor. The security forces swarmed the armory, but it was too late for them. The armored brothers were able to fight them off, exiting the room and began heading for an exit. There was a quick debate over whether or not to find Septième, but it was interrupted as more security forces closed in on their position in a hallway. Another brother fell to a well-placed armor penetrating rocket launcher. They had to leave Septième to his fate. Fighting past waves of security, the brothers tried to break out through the front door. This proved unsuccessful, as highly advanced turrets began to fire upon them, killing three more brothers. The remaining two brothers and Alpharius decided to find another way. At this point, mercenary forces were called to the scene. The mercenaries shelled the facility with no discretion for the life of the Blue Plateau's personnel. The shelling proved difficult for the brothers to withstand, but they kept going. The brothers decided to go through the anomalous materials section of the facility. They had to cross a room with toxic waste, and elected to walk on catwalks high above the waste. One shell the mercenaries fired shook the entire room, and another of Alpharius's brothers lost his balance and fell into the waste, melting through his armor very slowly. Since the catwalks were so high up, there was no chance that they could save him without also going into the waste, so Alpharius and his last brother pressed on. The final stretch of the escape involved a large ventilation area that would lead to the outside. The two brothers were able to get in and out of the facility. However, the mercenaries had surrounded the facility. The power armor of the brothers had a built in jet pack, so the brothers decided to fly out of the facility, over the mercenaries. It was at this point that a mercenary gunship started to chase them. The gunship shot at the brothers, disabling the jet pack of Alpharius's final brother, causing him to crash into the ground. Angered by the loss of his pseudo-family, Alpharius strafed the gunship and flew next to it. He ripped open the cabin door and shot and killed the pilots. He used the gunship communicator to deliver a fake report to the mercenary command, posing as the gunship pilot. Alpharius stated that the last two brothers had been killed. He put the gunship on auto-pilot back to the Blue Plateau. Saddened by the loss of his brothers, he made his escape by flying away, leaving the Gula Royale area, with the mercenaries none the wiser. Life After Blue Plateau After the incident at Blue Plateau, Alpharius landed in the wastes, far away from civilization. The wastes are extremely hot, sandy, and deadly. It is a deserted area with little human presence, as it is too harsh of an environment. In his first experiences with the outside world, he had trouble adapting to life outside of the facility. Alpharius had lived in relative comfort with shelter provided for him. However, he did have some survival training, and was able to build a makeshift shelte r. It was from this shelter that he used as his new home, learning to live off the land in the mountains. He would learn to fight off hostile wildlife, construct a better shelter, and even grow crops for small-scale farming. Shortly after arriving, Alpharius built himself a small cabin for him to live in. Living in isolation, he has to fend for himself in the wilderness. Alpharius has grown stronger in his time in the wastes, as some of the wildlife classify as mega-fauna, and are extremely strong. Knowing that the Axis Government is probably looking for him, he almost never takes his power armor off, and stays armed almost all the time. If any hostiles were to approach his position, Alpharius would be ready for them. In addition to this, he has set up dozens of traps near his home and dozens more in surrounding areas. Appearance Alpharius almost never takes his armor off. The only time he does is when he is in absolute privacy. As such, nobody outside of the people at Blue Plateau know his personal appearance. Alpharius's armor is a shining gold with some red highlights. It is extremly bulky in the torso, with massive pauldrons on each shoulder. On the back is a large backpack in which tools and utility items are kept. The armor is overall quite sleek compared to his previous set. Personality Being genetically programmed to be a perfectly commandable soldier, Alpharius was never meant to have any individuality. However, due to the actions of Kaldoor, he developed a minor sense of identity and values. In daily life, he is extremely stoic. Any conversations he would have with another person would show off his apathetic and indifferent way of speaking. There is barely any emotion in his voice. The only times Alpharius has shown emotion was at the Blue Plateau Incident and when Valencia killed his secretly living brother, Septième. Both incidents prompted anger, fear, and sadness within him. Due to his restrained nature, the emotions he shows are extreme, as he rarely gets the chance to express them. Abilities and Weaponry Due to the biologic modifications done to Alpharius, he has several prominent traits, powers, and abilities that normal humans do not have. *'Specialized Organs' **A''' Secondary Heart allows his body to pump more blood faster, which lets his body work longer and harder. It can also serve as a backup in-case the first heart is destroyed. **'''The Forge of Strength triggers more muscle growth due to a release of hormones. **'The Rosenberg Organ' creates Rosenberg Cells, which allow wounds to rapidly scab-over, reducing shock and bloodloss. **'The Iron Stomach' is a secondary stomach above the original one in the digestive track, which more efficiently stores food and decontaminates toxins that have been ingested. **'The Multi-Lung' is self explanatory. It is an additional set of respiratory organs that allow for some filteration of the air, allowing Alpharius to breathe in toxic gas environments and even underwater for short periods of time. **'The Tudor's Gland' allows Alpharius to spit acidic liquids at opponents, should he ever take his helmet off. **'The Sinew Coils' while not an organ, modifies the muscles with flexible metallic materials that stretch and compress like springs, reducing physical trauma. **'The Furnace' is perhaps Alpharius's most useful extra organ. Should he ever be near death, he will immediately gain an extreme rush of adrenaline, allowing him to keep fighting in a badly damaged state. *'Genetic Modification' is where the core of Alpharius's strength comes from, enhancing his strength and mind immensely. *'Flight' is achieved through the power armor of Alpharius. The "backpack" contains a small jetpack for use in flight. Weapons Alpharius's weapons are a key part of his power. *'Boltgun:' Alpharius's main weapon. A highly advanced yet fundamentally simple small arm. It fires a .75 caliber ceramite armor-penetrating explosive round (the "bolt"). The bolt undergoes multiple stages when firing; the first employs solid explosive propellant in order to project the round from the barrel of the weapon in a similar manner to a conventional gun, and then the rocket propellant activates, giving it an even greater range in the same fashion as rockets. The projectiles themselves are designed to punch through armor and then explode, causing considerable, if not immediately fatal damage. *'Plasma Pistol:' Alpharius's sidearm. The plasma pistol fires insubstantial ammunition that imparts extreme heat on impact, able to melt through skin, armor, etc. It is powered by a wire that connects to his backpack. *'Power Spear:' The melee weapon of Alpharius. It is a sword sheathed with an energy field that helps it slice through even the toughest of armor. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by BraveNewRoyalty Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Lookout X